nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
2066 London Attacks
The 2066 London Attacks was an arms deal sting that went wrong when UKSF forces stormed a warehouse in Canary Wharf to bust an arms deal between the Globe Syndicate and an unknown group believed to be a hostile rebel group, but later revealed to be the Shadowblade, the private army of Grand Magistrix Belatha of the Golden Horde. Background Moscow Conference The infiltration of an alleged spy into the Azerothian Union's Dalaran has caused the initial breakdown of bilateral relations between the Union and the Golden Horde. In retaliation, they have pushed separatism in the Undercity. With their influence, the Undercity's Lady Sylvanas Windrunner pushed for the independence of the Forsaken from the Golden Horde, given support. The Azerothian Union's meddling into the affairs of the Golden Horde created further distrust between the parallel worlds. Khagan Ilithdora has called out on the Union interference, at it would undermine the already fracturing global unity after the long and bloody war with the Iron Horde. 2065 in Moscow, Khagan Ilithdora and Lady Windrunner have signed into effect a framework that will lead to a referendum within the Undercity towards independence, and later phases of negotiations towards secession. Grand Magistrix Belatha has openly disagreed on the notion of Forsaken independence, seeing as a threat to Silvermoon. She vowed to get her revenge on how the Golden Horde is forced into eventually giving the Undercity freedom from Khaganate rule. Planned retribution The Grand Magistrix would accelerate the modernisation of the military, first with her own Shadowblade. Across the world, she arranged arms deals with different organisations and dealers. In Astana she met arms dealer Oleg Orlov, who suggested that she go to London to go the Globe Syndicate for further deals as he heard some "juicy gossip". Failed transaction Travelling to London, Belatha in disguise as a Russian mafiya leader made arrangements to meet with representatives of the Globe Syndicate. At a warehouse in Canary Wharf she saw the offered weapons. While unimpressed with the selections, she found an "unusual piece of art" inside. She insisted on purchasing, but the Syndicate refused to sell. Spreading battle Early ramifications Casualties British casualties * 21 Police officers * 2 British Army personnel Criminal casualties * 50 Turkestani Mafiyamen * 90 Globe Syndicate henchmen Civilian casualties * 31 British nationals * 2 Chinese nationals International reactions Most Commonwealth of Nations states have imposed complete sanctions on the Golden Horde. Eye witness testimonials An Imperial national shared eye witness accounts. He was able to get a glance of one of the alleged attackers. He described her as appearing Eastern Slavic. He was found by authorities, high on marijuana. Globe Syndicate defections A group of Serbians and an Irishman have turned themselves over to Genji Japanese authorities, claiming they are defecting from the Globe Syndicate and have useful information if their safety can be guaranteed. Oleg Orlov was arrested by Turkestani authorities, and interviewed over his alleged role. Disappearance of the Grand Magistrix Main article: Ambush of the Lady Tirana Days after the attack, Grand Magistrix Belatha left on board a hired freighter named the Lady Tirana. However as the Lady Tirana prepared to enter Warp-space, it was ambushed by an unidentified vessel. Most of the crews' whereabouts are unknown, and Magistrix Kealandia Highwalker is the only identified survivor. Later ramifications Prosecution of Grand Magistrix Belatha Main article: Crown v. Belatha Dawnsinger On 24th May, Westminster named Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger as responsible for the attack. On 9th June, Westminster has unilaterally placed a death sentence on her for charges of terrorism. Notably Tenno Sugihito has opposed the verdict as void under international law, for a standing head of government cannot be prosecuted until the end of their tenure. Being unable to register for re-election set on December of the same year, once her successor is sworn in office she would be vulnerable to British prosecution, and even then be given fair trial.Category:2066 Category:Battles Category:Europe Category:United Kingdom